Silver Wolf
by KBugs
Summary: There is a foreign girl new to Cross Academy on a scholarship, she also turns out to be some type of vampire hunter. how does she cope in a foreign place and language with not the best social skills. Zero/OC, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Run

**Chapter 1: Run**

**A/N: if I say "said in English/Japanese" and then say "replied in the same language" then assume that the convocation from then on is in that language, until said otherwise or is talking to a different person in a different scene, this will be the same throughout this whole fanfic unless I say different.**

**Disclaimer: me no own anything from vampire knight or anything you recognise and this will never change**

Run, that's all I can think of, run, it's chasing me, run, if I stop it will kill me, run, I don't know why I'm running just everything inside me is screaming for me to run, I turn the corner, dead end.

"Damn it!" I swore under my breath when I reached the wall that was blocking my way, this wouldn't have happened if mum hadn't wanted to move to Japan. Yes I wanted to as well though I didn't at this moment in time.

"You smell so tasty, can't I just have a little taste?" it said as it closed is on me, it looked human though its glowing blood red eyes that screamed both to kill it and to let it live, then realisation hit me.

"Vampire" I whispered to myself.

"oooh, you're a smart one dear, shame that knowledge won't help you" it said while launching itself towards me.

I stepped quickly to the side, it's talon like fingers barely missing me, it's head whamming into the wall behind me, knowledge of the creature I was facing rushing into my head, but not new knowledge, old knowledge, forgotten knowledge. I snap myself back into the situation I was currently in, and luckily I did because it had recovered from its bang in the head and came towards me, striking again, this time it charged for me, it's hands out in front of it, I had two options, one slide underneath it and risk being too tall and being too slow and being skewered or two jump quickly up onto the bin beside me to propel myself over it and land behind it and risk not jumping high enough and getting skewered , either way gives me the advantage of being behind it and has the risk of me being skewered. I follow my instincts and jump onto the bin and push myself forward, landing behind it in a roll, thanking myself for wearing leggings under my denim skirt.

"You're a level E aren't you?" I question it, wondering if my newly found knowledge was correct

"oooh, someone knows their vampires, does miss smarty know anything that will help her?" it replied smirking, though there was a hint of fear in its eyes.

At that comment I reach for my necklace that my "sisters" gave to me out of instinct and pressed the wolf marking. A flash of light engulfed me and memories flowed into my head, when the light dispersed I felt something in my hand and looked down to find my katana, a silver blade with "Wolf Blade" engraved into it, the hilt a stunning blue.

"yes, in fact I do, I know what to do to people who have fallen to level E, I didn't before but now I do, my friends thought I would be safe here, I guess they were wrong and my danger magnet is up to its mischief again, didn't take long," I stated confidently, the last part more to myself than to it, "they sealed my memories of this life away, though they made sure that I would be able to reawaken them in case a situation such as this arose and I would be endanger, thus allowing me to protect myself" I continued to myself a lone tear slipping down my cheek, while the level E stared at me with a hint of fear hidden in its eyes amongst the pain of its blood lust.

Then I heard a loud bang, which I recognised as gun fire, I look to the level E to find a pile of dust.

"hey! That was my kill!" I yelled in Japanese to the presence on top of the wall that had earlier blocked my passage.

At that the figure jumped down from the wall and walked towards me, I slightly raised my katana in defence, sensing that it was a vampire. As he stepped into the light of the moon I was able to get a better view of him, he was around my age with hair close to the silver of the moon, he was around 2 inches taller than me so he was pretty tall, with pale skin and eyes the colour of lavender, overall he was quite attractive. He was also wearing what I recognised to be the uniform for the private school that I would be going to when we settled in, though he wore it rather messily.

"well you took too long" he replied also in Japanese, his voice suiting his appearance.

He stepped towards me, making me raise my katana across my body. But then I saw his weapon, it was a silver gun, though when I looked at it in more detail I recognised it to be a vampire hunter weapon, this made me slightly drop my katana though it was still raised.

"Who are you?" I question the vampire.

"Why does it matter to you?" he retorted.

"It doesn't. Curiosity mainly, though as the saying goes curiosity killed the cat, luckily I'm not a cat then." I rambled "but anyway, you will be seeing me soon enough" I continued back on topic and started to walk away while my katana glowed and disappeared.

"How do you know that for sure?" he questioned wearily.

"Let's just say I have a hunch" I replied, and turned the corner heading towards my house.

Realising I turned the wrong way I turn around and jog past the ally thing, not missing the chuckle from the silver haired boy.

"_urusai_, I'm new here!" I yelled at him over my shoulder.

When I reached the front gate of my new house I went around the side so I was standing just underneath my window which was on the second story. I looked at the wall of the old house for any nooks and ledges that would make suitable foot or hand holes/ledges to make the climb to my open window easier, finding some I climb up the wall using the bin to get myself higher up, grabbing my window sill I pull myself through the window and roll onto the floor silently.

Standing up I brushed myself of and walked over to my queen size bed. When I reached my bed I flopped on top of it. Remembering I still have my shoes and stuff on I sit up to take my knee high combat boots off and chucking them at the bucket of shoes in the corner of my room, I then removed my customary Startrek communicator badge from my purple tank top and stood up to grab my blue panda pyjamas from my dresser and got changed after pulling my curtains. When I finished I slipped into my bed avoiding kicking my cat in the process and went to sleep, reflecting on my life in Australia, and wishing I was back with them.

_Urusai_- shut up

AN: I probably won't update again until I have completely finished the story though I might if I get reviews and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2: Cross Academy

**Chapter 2: Cross Academy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise and never will**

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated for a while I've been busy with school though it's holidays at the end of the week so I should be able to update more then. On with the story**

"quack, quack, quack… quack, quack, quack… quack, quack, quack… quack, quack, quack…"

"nyeh, shuddup" I grumble to the quacking

"Keira language!" I hear my mum snap.

"_gomen_" I reply, opening my eyes and rolling out of bed and onto the floor, "nani ji desu ka" I ask her

"6:30" she replies while opening the curtains and rolling her chocolate brown eyes when she turned around to see me dragging myself across the floor to my wardrobe, "and we're driving up to Cross Academy this morning, have you made up your mind yet?" she continued.

"I'll stay there," I reply, knowing that she was asking if I wanted to board or not

I stand up from my sitting position after finding the clothes that I was looking for, a plain blue tank top and a denim tube skirt with studded pockets and a rip on the right of the skirt for aesthetics and some socks. Seeing my brush I pick it up and start running it through my waist length straight blond hair, when I had finished, I shooed her out of my room after ducking down to hug her good morning seeing as she came up to just below my shoulders. After I'm changed I grab my ankle combat boots and batman satchel bag and trot down the stairs and drop my stuff at the door.

"_otousan, ohaiyou guzaimasu_" I bow to my dad as I pass him on my way from the door, to go to the kitchen

"morning" he replied in English, shaking his head at my eagerness to get to the kitchen

When I enter the kitchen I pull out the eggs, bread, butter and sandwich press, to make egg in a hole, one of my favourite thing to have for breakfast, and I probably won't be able to have it for a while because I will be going to a Japanese boarding school, so there will only be Japanese food, and there's nothing wrong with that.

"hurry up, or we'll be late" my mum said as she walked into the kitchen to put the rice on for dad and herself when she gets back.

I nod in reply as I crack the egg into the hole in the piece of bread on the sandwich press and place the top hot plate on top of it. Walked over to the fridge to grab the milk while it was cooking to find an empty bottle.

"Mum there's no milk left!" I whined when I pulled the empty bottle out of the fridge to show her and emphasise my point.

"well you'll have to go milkless this morning" she replied

"NOOOOOOO!" I replied to that comment ad fell to my knees in a dramatization of my pain, to which I received rolled eyes at

I then ran to the sandwich press with my plate and opened it up and quickly grabbed it and dropped it on my plate. I walked to the breakfast bar and sat down and started eating. When I finished I ran back up to my room remembering it was a boarding school, and that I needed clothes and stuff. I opened up my wardrobe and grabbed my suit case out and laid it open on top of my bed. I walked back over to my wardrobe and draws and started grabbing things that I wouldn't need out of the limited amount of clothes I had out, when I finished that I pulled the draws out and tipped the contents into my suitcase. I then looked at the stuff hanging up and grabbed my long black trench coat, leather jacket, a blue and white striped dress and a light weight jumper-thing.

"Do I need my nice dress?" I called too my mum

"I don't know, though take it just in case" she replied from the bottom of the stairs

At that I turn back to my wardrobe and grabbed my purple cocktail dress and placed it and all my other hanging up stuff neatly inside the suitcase and closed the lid, seeing as how it didn't close properly I sat on top of it and zipped it up. I then ran down the stairs, dragging my suitcase behind me.

"you're going to ruin the stairs" mum grumbled as my suitcase bumped down the stairs

At that I slowly picked up my suitcase and walked down the rest of the stairs, pretending like it was as heavy as an anvil, once down stairs I dropped it and rolled it to the door. Mum walked passed me opening the door and walking out to start the car while I swung my satchel over my shoulder, grabbed my suitcase and walked outside and placed the suitcase in the boot of the stormy blue rx8, being careful not to scratch the car. I then realised that I hadn't said good bye to anyone so I ran inside and rushed out the side door. Once I was in the side yard I was ambushed by two white fluffy things, which were my dogs.

"goodbye puppies" I said to them while kneeling down to hug them goodbye

I then got up and run to my room to say good bye to my cat's Azizi and his brother Hasani who were on my bed this morning, when I got to my room I ran to my bed and hugged them tightly and kissed them on their foreheads.

"See you soon, I hope" I said then ran back to the car and slid into the front seat.

Mum pulled out of the driveway and started driving towards the outskirts of the city, after a boring hour and half an of nothing but the sound of the tires on the road and the CD album _Some Nights_ by _Fun_ repeating, a town came into view, it looked kind of western, especially the gothic Victorian looking castle like building at the top of the mountain like hill.

"That's your new school" my mum said when she saw me looking at the castle like building which I know knew to be Cross Academy

"Wow, it looks way bigger than it does it the enrolment form" I replied looking at my new school "it looks extremely expensive"

"You wouldn't be going there if you didn't get the scholarship, it would have been too expensive, though the scholarship pays the schools fees so it's free!" she explained

"Why couldn't we have moved closer?" I inquired.

"There were no houses suitable for us here" she replied while turning of the freeway like road into the city/town place.

The car weaved through the town towards the expensive looking castle school which I had now named it. As mum drove I admired the buildings that would be surrounding what would be my home for the majority of 2 years seeing as I was 15, 16 in October. The car turned into the driveway of the expensive looking castle school and stopped at the gates. Mum pulled the parked the car in front of the gate at the bottom of the hill and walked me up to the stairs that would lead me to my new school after I pulled my stuff out of the car boot.

"Is it ok if I leave you here?" she queried, a hint of sadness in her voice

"Yes, I'll be fine, don't worry" I answered while embracing her tightly and kissing her on the forehead as a comforting gesture "bye mum" I waved

"Bye sweetie" she waved back and started walking back to the car.

I walked up around ten steps and stopped turning around and placing my bags down to see my mum start the car and drive down the mountain like hill till I lost sight of the car over the horizon. I turned back around and picked up my bags looking at the multiple flights of stairs in front of me and sighed, this was the beginning of a new journey, another one to add to the collection which makes up life.

_Gomen_- sorry

_Naniji desu ka-_ what's the time?

_Otousan, ohaiyou guzaimasu_- good morning dad/father

**A/N: review? And should I make the chapters longer review or PM me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**Chapter 3: Introductions**

**A/N: hey guys! New chapter, yay! I'm on holidays so i should be able to update more!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

After what seemed like hours though was probably only five minutes I reached the top of the stairs where a giant heavy looking iron gate, I looked around through the front gate, admiring the buildings, I then looked to my side to see a large forest like area surrounding the school outside the fence line with branches escaping into the academy walls. After further examining I realised there were six main looking buildings four of them were across a body of water and three of those were separate from the other two that reside across the body of water.

'_I wonder why that is'_ I questioned myself

"AH! Herro! Sorry we are rate!" said an overly cheery voice in bad English that broke me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see a happy looking short and petite girl with shoulder length brown hair wearing the Cross Academy uniform neatly, though she had a white arm band with the cross academy insignia on it. I then looked to her side to see the silver haired teenager from last night who was wearing his uniform as messily as he was last night and was looking less than happy at the world.

"You musuto be Keira-san" she continued looking as if she was struggling.

"yes" I said in Japanese, which made her relax a bit

"you can speak Japanese?" she questioned in Japanese

"yes, fluent"

"Thank you! My English is not good at all" she replied cheerfully "oh, and my name is Cross Yuuki (last first)" she bowed then continued "and this is Zero Kiryu" she said while gesturing to the silver haired guy who nodded in acknowledgement, a look of recognition on his face, I smirked at this and looked back at Yuuki.

"ok! Let's get this show on the road!" I spoke in English out of instinct to which I got two very confused glances, "oh, um, let's go" I corrected myself in Japanese.

They lead me through the grounds of Cross Academy, towards the centre building once we were there I followed them through the corridors, turning at nearly every corner, they weren't even looking were they were going they were just subconsciously walking to their destination. I attempted to take in my surroundings though I gave up after the first few corners we turned.

"Kei-chan, can I call you that?" Yuuki asked in her native tongue, as she fell into step with me, "you can call me yuuki-chan!" she continued happily.

"sure!" I replied happily, even with my poor social skills I had made a friend already, well technically she had made friends with me, but I had a friend anyway, "how do you remember the way around? It's so big! And it feels like a labyrinth!" I said in awe.

"you get used to it after 10 years of visiting this place and actually going to school here for 5 years" she replied in her usually cheery voice, well usual in the 10 minutes, I've known her. "We're here!" she said as we stopped at grand looking wooden door.

She knocked on the beautiful looking large wooden door, looking a bit nervous.

"Why are you nervous?" I questioned curiously.

"Oh, I'm not nervous! Why do you say that?" she stuttered and gave me a small smile

Not long after she said that we were greeted by a man with long sandy blond hair tied up in a low pony tail with a parted fringe, and brown eyes hidden behind rectangular lensed gold framed glasses. Realised he was Kaien Cross, Legendary vampire hunter.

"you must be the new student, you're so cute! You're so Australian looking! You look so smart!" he said/squealed and engulfed me in a large hug, nearly knocking me to the ground.

"You must be my new headmaster, it's an honour to meet you sir" I said accidently saying the last part out loud.

"oh, you're so polite! Are all Australians this polite?!" he squealed his eyes lighting up in happiness, even more than they were before, if that was even possible.

"It depends" I replied.

He started talking about the history of the school and all that stuff, I stopped listening after a minute and drifted into my thoughts. The first thing that came to my mind was this cheerful, overly excited, feminine man was the same man that was possibly the best vampire hunter working for the association so far. He was completely different to what I had expected, he was one of my idols, guess he isn't anymore, well he still is though not the current "version" of him, just the "version" that me and my friends had read about in books and heard about in ghost stories and rumours. They would all be both jealous that I met him in person and talked to him and he was the principle of my new school and they would also be extremely taken aback, that the man standing in front of me and the man that we have read about and heard about as a legend are the same person. After he finished talking about the history of the school and the night and day class I decided to start listening again.

"… Here is your uniform" he said cheerfully, "go try it on, I'm sure you'll look so cute!" he said and shoved me through the door "first door to the left is a spare room, go get changed and come and show us!" he told me to which I rolled my eyes and walked in the direction he told me to go.

I found the door and went in to find a largish bedroom with a large window looking out into the grounds framed by dark red curtains, a large four poster bed was next to the window with an oak bedside table with a plain brown shaded lamp sitting on it and an oak wardrobe in the opposite corner, overall the room was quite plain though it was nice, the lack of belongings in the room told me that it was unoccupied, so it is probably is a guest room. I closed the door behind me and went to the window to close the curtains. I looked out to see a girl with lilac hair wearing the white version of my uniform, I then sensed something about her, vampire, when I blinked she was gone. I was doing to have to ask the chairman about the white uniformed students which are probably the night class that he was talking about. I closed the curtains and got changed, the skirt was quite short though that didn't bother me much because it would allow me to move freely, and in any case I could just wear my bike shorts underneath.

I grabbed my clothes and walked back to chairman's office, I surprisingly remembered which door it was. I opened the large door and stepped in, less than a second later I was greeted by a glomp tackle by what I expected to be the chairman.

"Kawaii!" he fangirled "your almost as cute as my little Yuki!" he said as he dragged me so I stood next to Yuki. "I must get a photo!" he said as he went to get his camera.

"oh great, photo" I said sarcastically in English, Yuki gave me a questioning look at that comment to which I waved my hand in dismiss.

"Do you not like photos?" she asked in Japanese.

"I hate them" I replied "does he treat all new students like this?" I asked

"He's not usually this hyper though that's probably because you're a foreign student" she replied

The chairman shouted in victory and walked or more like skipped towards us, camera in hand. He motioned for us to get closer together, Yuki complied knowing that if she didn't the chairman would make them by force.

"Zero, join your new friend and my darling Yuki for a photo!" he said cheerfully as usual

Zero scowled in response but stood next to me anyway, I flinched, my hand going up to my necklace, when he came close to me out of instinct but then eased up knowing that he would not attack me. He looked at me curiously as if questioning my flinching; his eyes held anger though behind that anger was sadness though it was well hidden.

"say cheese!"

The chairman's statement was followed by silence then the clicking of his camera; he checked the camera screen to look at the photo.

"no one smiled!" He whined "another one!" to which he received heated glares from me and Zero at that statement and a sheepish look from Yuki. "Or not…"

"Chairman Cross?" I started

"hmm?" he acknowledged and looked up at me

"I was wondering why is there a night class?"

"Oh… they're elite students" he replied hesitantly though cheerfully

"ok"

"why do you ask?"

"curiosity"

"Oh, class will be starting soon, there are no dorms in the girls dorms so is it ok if you stay in the boys dorms?"

"yeah, that's fine, as long as you don't mind some injured guys, if the guys here are anything like Australian boys"

"o-ok" he said kind of scared "Zero will show you to your room then!" he said cheerfully

"ok" I said and turned to Zero "lead the way!"

He exited the room and I picked up my bags and followed behind him, Yuki following close behind me.

"what's it like in Australia?" she asked back to her cheerful self

"hot, dangerous, sunny with extremely unstable weather" I replied "what's it like here? I've only been here for a week"

"It's usually like this in summer though it snows in winter"

"Lucky!"

"Doesn't it snow in Australia?"

"Not where I'm from, though it does snow in other parts of Australia though not full on"

"Weird"

"Hmmm, if you say so"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I turned to her and smiled "just thinking"

"About what?"

"Just stuff"

"ok then"

We exited the building and walked towards two buildings as we passed the firs building Yuuki said her good byes and entered what I think she said was the girls dorm. I jogged up to Zero and fell into step with Zero.

"Are the night class students vampires?" I asked wearily

He paused in his step "yes" he replied in his rough voice.

"Why didn't you tell the chairman about last night?" I inquired

"There was no reason to tell" he paused then continued "how do you know about them?"

"Someone close to me was killed when I was younger and me and my friends could since them since we were young" I paused for a second then looked at him "what about you?"

"My family were vampire hunters, though they were killed by the pureblood Shizuka Hio" he replied sadness strong in his eyes though hidden by anger.

"Zero Kiryuu right?" I mumbled, he acknowledged that with a nod "I've heard stories of your family, all legendary, I am sorry for bring it up, though I cannot be sorry for the loss of your family because that would be giving you false sympathy that you do not need"

He grunted in reply then looked ahead and turned into the building. When we entered the building there was a common room looking area with two sets of stairs branching of towards either side of the building, there were guys walking in the large common room, most of them shirtless or with their shirts unbuttoned most likely getting dressed for class. They stopped when they saw me behind Zero and looked at me like they had never seen a girl before.

"Hey Zero, what's a girl doing here?" shouted a boy with brown hair and glasses who looked very up tight and by the rules who would only do something if it benefited him.

"Who cares Kaseumi she's hot!" said a guy behind me, his comment was followed by murmurs of agreement to which I ignored thinking up different ways I could kill them or severely injure them, none of which I would do unless absolutely necessary.

"She's the new student" he replied bored and stopped when the guy stepped in front of him.

"Yes I know that but what is she doing in the boys dorms?" he replied frustrated.

I stepped beside Zero and looked at the so called Kaseumi, "she has a name" I started in English then remembered that I needed to speak Japanese so started again in Japanese "she has a name, and I'm meant to be here, there are no dorms in the girl's dormitory so I will be staying in one of the spare rooms of the boys dorm" I turned and continued, talking to everyone now "so it would be greatly appreciated if you would put the tiniest bit of extra effort to at least put your shirts on before leaving your dorm room, thank you" I said and turned back to Zero, "lead the way"

After my little speech Kaseumi looked very up fronted though stepped away. There were murmurs from the guys either in the common room or on the two floors above that had been walking through the area at the time. Zero continued walking towards the right set of stairs, normally it would have been polite for him to offer to carry my bags though I'm happy he didn't, and I knew he wasn't being impolite though he knew that I would decline the offer and that I could manage so in a way he is being polite in his own way. We walked silently up the stairs to the end of the building and up the flight of stairs on the end of the building, zero stopped in front of the second door and motioned at it and the two doors either side of it.

"These three are empty" he said rather bored sounding

"Ok thank you" I said and headed towards the third door, because it was further away from the stairs, I opened the door and set my bags just inside the doorway.

"My room is there if you need anything" he said and motioned to the door next to mine "class starts in 15 minutes, I'll knock when it's time to go and I'll show you to your class"

"Thankyou" I said and bowed

He left towards his room and I entered mine, it was quite spacious with a king single in the corner with a night stand and lamp next to it, the room was mostly white with cream curtains and dark wood bed frame and night stand, there was a door on the opposite side of the room to the bed which walk over to look at. I open the door to find a clean simple bathroom with a shower, toilet, sink and mirror. I walked back to my bags and placed them next to the wardrobe on the wall near the main door. I then sat on my bed and waited for Zero to come get me to show me where my class is. While I waited I thought about my life so far and what has happened recently. After a while a single tear rolls down my cheek and I wipe it away instantly, afraid that if it stays there longer it will be followed by more.

**A/N: Please review! **


	4. Authors note

**AN:**

**Hey guys, no story today sorry.**

**I don't have Internet at the moment apart from on my phone and I'm also moving house and am getting used to a new school.**

**I should have Internet in around a week so expect a chapter up soon.**

**Also I decided not to do Shiki/OC because I don't know how to write it. Sorry if your reading because of that, please don't leave me!**

**Kbugs**


	5. Chapter 4: Class Begins

**Chapter 4: Class Begins**

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update, please don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

After about a minute I got up and looked at the mirror inside the wardrobe and started modifying and adding items to my uniform. I opened my bag and grabbed two of my daggers and their sheaths and straps; I attached one to my leg under my skirt and the other in my sleeve. I grabbed my gun and its pouch I attached it to my other leg. I put my hair up in a bun and placed the hair piece that my friends had given me before I left in my hair. I heard a knock at my door and gave myself a once over and walked to the door grabbing my satchel when I walked past. I opened the door to Zero as I expected.

"Class starts in 5 minutes" he said bored and walked away knowing that I would follow.

I threw my satchel over my shoulder and followed closing the door behind me. I followed Zero down the stairs and outside heading towards where we came from 10ish minutes ago. I noticed a chinking sound of a chain bumping into itself coming from Zero I realized that it must be his Bloody Rose.

"do you carry that with you all the time?" I asked

"what?" he asked

"That" I said and nodded towards where his gun was concealed

"yeah, problem?"

"no, not really, it's just it's quite loud, you should really invest in a pouch, they're lighter and quieter" I said, wondering why I felt the need to talk to him and start a convocation with him.

He grunted in response to my statement and spoke "it's not like you can say anything about this, what do you have on you?" he said eyeing my hair piece

"Surprisingly this" I pointed at my hair piece "isn't anything though I'm not exactly unarmed" I continued looking at the ground sheepishly.

"so why are you commenting on me carrying this around all the time?"

"It's noisy" I said with a bit of a pout to which I thought I saw a smile tug at his lips though I think that was my imagination.

We walked into a building and into a large lecture room styled class room Zero told me to wait for the teacher outside the door so I stepped outside the class and walked over to the closest pillar and leaned against it while I waited for the teacher, after around a minute a dark haired middle aged man walked down the corridor towards the class room he stopped outside the door and looked at me.

"You must be the new student" he said to me

"Yes, I'm Harrison Keira (last name then first name like the have it in Japanese), I'm the new transfer student" I replied politely

"I was told by the headmaster that you would be in my class, you speak fluent Japanese?"

"Mostly, I'm not perfect though"

With that we entered the class. Everyone was staring at me and it was starting to become a bit unnerving so I stared at my feet and observed the clean floor beneath my feet.  
"Good morning class, we have a new student, her name is Harrison Keira, she is a transfer student, Keira can you introduce yourself to the class?" He said  
"Un" I nodded "hello, my name is Harrison Keira, I am 15 years old, I am from Australia and speak English, German and Japanese, it's nice to meet you all" I bowed

" thank you, please take a seat"

I looked at the class and spotted zero at the very back of the class room sitting behind Yuki and a petite looking blond, the was a free set of desks next to zeros and one on the opposite side of the room where a bunch of guys who looked like they had been hit in the head with the soccer ball a few too many times and did not get that much female attention, or in other words jerks/a**holes etc. so I chose to sit next in the spare set of desks next to zero not sitting with him at his table because he seemed like the kind of person that would prefer to sit alone. When I walked to the back of the class room and went to the desk next to zero and his imaginary friend waving at Yuki as I walked past. I placed my bag on the ground next to my chair and sat down. I opened my bag and got my notepad and pen out.

"Are you really from Australia?" The girl in front of me asked

"Un" I nodded

"Do you ride kangaroos?"

At that comment I face palmed and shook my head.

"Oh" she said rather disappointedly and turned back to face the front of the class.

When the class had settled down the teacher started the lesson. The subject we were doing was Maths, trigonometry to be precise. I had learnt all of this last year having been in accelerated subjects where I did year 10 work in year 11. Copied down the notes from the board for revision.

"Excuse me Miss Cross" the teacher said loudly.

I looked over at Yuki to see her slumped onto the desk asleep. Her friend leaned over and whispered something in her ear that made her stand up almost strait away.

"Huh?" She said drowsily "oh did I fall asleep again?"

"Miss Cross can you please refrain from falling asleep in my class" he said rather loudly

Yuki stretched and let out a yawn "sorry sensei, I'll try not to fall asleep in class again"

"please do try and make that extra effort to stay awake during class" he said and the bell rang for the start of lunch from what I read on the timetable that the headmaster gave me earlier this morning. I looked over to Zero to see him asleep on his desk. I waited till everyone apart from Yuki and her friend. Yuki started to leave with her friend and stopped just outside the door.

"Are you coming?" she asked cheerfully

"yeah, shouldn't we wake him up?" I asked nodding towards Zero

"yes, but I'd rather walk out of this classroom alive" she warned "oh I haven't introduced you to my friend Yori!" she continued cheerfully as I waked towards them.

"it's nice to meet you" she bowed, she was quiet yet confident, her personality suiting her personality from what I could tell.

"it's nice to meet you too" I bowed in reply shyly

"we should go to lunch" Yuki said cheerfully

"I think I'll wake Zero up" I said "he can't do much harm" I continued and received a disapproving look. "wait for me outside" I said to which Yuki and Yori complied

I waked back up to Zero and walked behind his desk lightly shoving his head to the side and stepped to the side withdrawing my hand quickly after contact knowing that if he was still half awake he may attempt to kill me. He reached slightly towards his gun when he lifted his head though didn't take it out realizing it was only me and not a vampire.

"You let your guard down" I said after he didn't react violently.

"What was that for?" he asked drowsily and annoyed

"Class is finished" I said casually and walked back down to the door, "you coming?"

He looked at me curiously and got up; he walked down towards me and out the door. I followed behind him and went to Yuki and Yori who were standing outside the door waiting for me.

"thanks for waiting!" I said

"no problem, how did you do that?" Yuki asked me

"do what?"

"wake him up and remain unscathed?"

"that's my secret"

"Come on, let's go to the dining hall, I'm starving!" Yuki exclaimed while stretching out her arms.

Me and Yori suppressed small giggles at Yuki's behaviour and looked at each other, we then looked back at Yuki to see her skipping in front of us happily, at this sight neither of us could contain our laughter. We reached the dining hall went to a tuckshop like set up and got our lunch, Yuki got some onagiri (rice balls), Yori got some inari and after a lot of hard decision making I chose to get an onagiri. When we had all gotten our lunch we sat down at one of the large tables in the large room. After I had finished I checked my watch and looked at my time table, there was still half an hour left till class started again.

"I'm going to go for a walk" I said to Yuki and Yori as I stood up

"Do you want us to come with you?" Yuki asked

"no, I think I'll just have a look around by myself, and try not to get lost" I smiled

"ok then, see you in class, it's in the same room as before" she said.

I turned around and walked outside. The grounds of the school were peaceful and beautiful. I walked towards a fountain that was in a clearing like space close to the bridges to the two dorms. I reached the fountain and sat on the edge and looked into the water.

**A/N: Please review! I wont update till I have at least 5 reviews for this chapter! I know there is at least 7 people reading this!**

**~Katey**


	6. Chapter 5: Prefects

**Chapter 5: Prefects**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**A/N: sorry it took so long, I have no excuse :(**

** thank you to KaristaZ and blackrosewolfdemon for reviewing my last chapter. ****Blackenflames, FoShizzleMySizzle, Hells Butterflies, KatistaZ, Liger24, Suki Kiryuu, ****blackrosewolfdemon, jacelein and lovelyfairy14 for following ********and 4h2dog3cat, Blackenflames, FoShizzelMySizzle, KaristaZ, Liger24, Suki Kiryuu, ********blackrosewolfdemon, jacelein and lovelyfairy14 for the favorites.**

I stood up and walked into the small forest like section off the path following a slightly warn down trail in the grass. After a minute of following the trail I come across a stable, it's small for a stable, its wooden walls worn down with age though it's still structurally stable, overall it's cute, I walk to the entrance of the stable and look in. I see a snow white mare; she swishes her head gracefully as if acknowledging my presence. I walk up to the beautiful animal, she backs away at my actions so I reach out one of my hands as if I was going to pat her though I stop so my hand is with in her reach to see if she gives me permission to pat her.

"Hey, it's ok; I'm not going to hurt you, why would anyone want to hurt something so beautiful?" I say gently, when she hesitates.

At my words she looks at my hand then at me, deciding if she should trust it, after a bit she steps forward and nuzzles my hand, her mane swaying because of the action.

"See, I'm not going to hurt you" I sooth, "so what's your name?"

"Her name's Lilly" I hear behind me

I turn around to see Zero standing in the entrance to the stable. "She would have told me that" I say to him "wouldn't you?" I say to Lilly, to which she nods her head, her muzzle still in my hand

"It's like she can understand you" he says, "She doesn't usually like other people" he continues

"You being an exception I'm guessing" I reply, my attention back to the beautiful mare. _"I guess it fits both being people haters getting along well"_ I thought

Zero joined me on the other side of Lilly stroking her with gentleness I didn't expect he was capable of.

"How did you know that I'm a vampire?" he said spiting their name out with hate

"Let's just say I have a certain… skill that helps me" I say, "and the tattoo on your neck also gives it away."

"Don't tell anyone not even Yuki about my… condition" he threatened.

"Ok, I won't tell anyone" I say seriously "so, what do the prefects do?" I ask changing the subject

"They 'protect' the day class from the night class and vice versa"

"Why would the night class need protecting from humans?"

"You'll see later" he replied, "class starts soon" he said and stopped petting Lilly and walked out.

I stopped shortly after and made my way to class. As the building came into view without trees in the way I saw Yuki waving at me from in front of our class room, I slightly waved back and waked towards her and Yori.

"How was your walk?" she asked cheerfully

"It was good" I replied

"Find anything" Yori asked politely

"Yes, I found the stables" I reply

The bell rang and the teacher beckoned us into class stopping all conversation. The rest of the day went by uneventfully, Yuki fell asleep during maths, which I found out was an often occurrence and I thought that though this school has vampires it will be just as boring as my other schools. But no then came the transition. That's when I was proven wrong.

I was walking to my dorm when I realised there was only a couple of people walking towards the dorms and there was the unmistakable sound of fangirl screams.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Yori who was one of the only girls walking towards the dorms

"Oh, there waiting at the moon dorm gates for the night class students to go to class" she said casually. I nod in acknowledgement and walk towards the sound of fangirls.

I find myself standing at large wooden door/gate thing with a mass of screaming fangirls waiting outside it trying to get as close as they can to the doors.

"Get away from the gate, stop pushing, stand back!" I heard Yuki yelling at the crowd

I tried to find her through the sea of heads and found her closest to the gate. I wade through the sea of fangirls (they're not counted as people at this stage) with near ease having at least a foot on all of them, receiving a lot of annoyed glares in the process.

"What is this all about?" I ask her when I got there.

"It's time for the night class to go to class, and this is their fan club" she said, sounding exhausted.

'_Ah so this is what zero had meant by protecting the night class from the day class' _I thought, "Would you like me to help?" I ask

'No it's ok; it's not your job"

"What, so you're meant to do this by yourself?"

"No, Zero's supposed to be helping," she sighs "but it looks like he isn't going to be helping me today"

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'm right" she said just as she got pushed to the ground by the group.

I stumbled at the force of the group pushing against me at every which way, a girl attempted to push me out of her way to get as close to the gate as possible, yeah I know they're vampires so they're generically gorgeous, but still they're not worth this much of a fuss.

I helped Yuki up and pushed my way through the crowed towards the head masters office to volunteer to become a prefect. Yuki needed help to fend off the day class and I wanted an excuse to threaten higher class vampires. I could feel the overwhelming presence of several vampires, most felt like u some had the presence of aristocrat vampires, though there was one that had a stronger presence that that of others one that I hadn't felt before, the only solution that I could come up with was that it was a pureblood, though that was highly unlikely.

Pushing my way through the sea, I was now near the edge, I saw zero emerge from the trees, it felt like the anger was radiating of him, as soon as one of the girls saw him the screams disappeared and the all formed neat lines away from the door. I noticed that Yuki had been pushed over. I looked over at Zero expecting him to be radiating visible anger, like a black cloud of death or black smoke like energy to be seeping out of him. His captivating deep lavender eyes glaring at everything that moved. I heard the creek of the giant doors opening. I turned around to see a large group of students wearing clean white uniforms; the uniform was the same as the day class though reversed, so the uniform was white with black.

I look over to Yuki who is getting helped up by the 'leader' of the group. He stood around Zero's height from what I could see from the height difference between him and the now standing Yuki, his brown hair fell somewhat messily to just about his shoulders reminding me somewhat of a mop. Superiority was radiating off him, the way he stood, straight and tall not the way of someone who is proud though like that of someone with arrogance, the way he looked at everyone with his maroon eyes as though they were beneath him, made me want to shoot him, and every instinct in my body was telling me to. Though I noticed that Yuki was an exception to these looks and that he looked at her as though they were lovers.

I was broken out of my trance by a large squeal and notice that the vampires had resumed walking, Yuki talking with the brunette vampire, I move to the side even more as they approached, most of the fangirls were squealing towards a flirty blond vampire who was shooting them with his fingers and the girls who he 'shot' would swoon and occasionally faint. He was standing behind a polite looking blond who had the greenest eyes I had ever seen, he looked innocent and kind, he was following the Yuki and the arrogant one. Beside the flirty one was a red head who looked like he couldn't care less what was happening around him he wore his uniform messily and his hair was also quite scruffy, he reminded me of a more toned down version of Zero though I don't think Zero would appreciate that comparison. Behind them was a couple the female had short orangey-blond hair that was put up in pigtails and was carrying a box of chocolate poky and the male had short messy maroony-lavender hair his eyes were a crystal blue. A girl followed the pair her long peach coloured hair flowing gracefully behind her, her brown eyes held sorrow though her face showed selfishness though I felt that that was just a mask to hide the sorrow.

The flamboyant blond half skipped up to me and gave me a flirty wink his red hair partner rolling his eyes at his antics. It made me wonder if my judgement on them was wrong, maybe I had only seen the darker side of this species.

"Hi, I'm Aido, but you can call me Idol, if you want" he smirked, "I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" he flirted

"Yeah, it's my first day" I answer forcing a smile

"Well, I hope to be seeing more of you" he smirked and followed the group towards the class rooms.

"Back to your dorms" I heard Zero growl and not soon after the area was fangirl free, even Yuki had disappeared.

"I need a shower, I'm covered in flirty vampire" I mutter to myself, heading towards the headmasters building. Saw a slight smile that if you weren't looking for it you wouldn't have seen it.

"Dorms are this way," he said pointing a different way to which I was going.

"I know, I'm going to the headmaster's office to ask him,"

"Do you know where to go?"

"That way?" I ask pointing in the direction that I came from earlier

"No, would you like me to take you?" he offered, showing me kindness that I didn't expect from his rough façade.

"If you aren't busy that would be appreciated" I accepted

He started walking away from me, expecting me to follow, and follow I did. The walk there was in comfortable silence, both of us engrossed in our own thoughts. As we reached the headmasters office I gave zero a nod in thank you, he nodded back in acknowledgement.

"I can find me own way back, thank you" I say, he just looked at me and walked away.

His lack of words didn't come across as rude to me as it would to others, I just found it as his defence mechanism to hide the tragedies of his life. As I reached the headmasters office I knocked on the large wooden door.

"Come in" I heard the headmaster sing.

I pushed the doors open and stepped in, the headmaster sitting at his large desk doing what looked like paper work. I walked out of the door way and closed the door behind me, he looked up and gestured to the expensive looking chair. I hesitantly approached it and sat down.

"Is something wrong?" he asks me warmly

"I would like to help Yuki and Zero" I say

"With what?" He asked knowingly

"Prefect duties, I know about the vampires, I have known since I came" I say

"How?" He asks curiously "if you don't mind me asking"

"I don't know how, I just can, I have been able to for as long as I can remember, my friends were able to as well, we became vampire hunters once we were old enough to hold our own against level E's" I told him

"I guess so, I'll have to tell your mother though"

"no please don't, she doesn't know" I plead

"Ok, though you have to be careful and you can't go outside school grounds on patrols, ok?"

"Ok" I sigh, "can I go on hunts though?" I ask "Please?" I insist hopefully

"As long as you are with Zero or Yuki" he grumbled

"Thank you" I say gratefully

"Wear this when you go on patrols and when you do any prefect duties" he said handing me an armband similar to the ones Zero and Yuki where wearing earlier.

"Thank you headmaster"

"Start tomorrow, go get some sleep now" he dismissed me

I nodded and headed back to my dorm room, I had not realised how long I was in there for, the sun had now fully set and the moon was sitting proud and bright in the sky, the world looked peaceful at night. When I reached the boys dorm I took one last look at the peaceful setting and entered the dorms.

I opened my door and entered, going straight to my bag, I picked out my pyjamas, which were just some stripy cotton shorts and a loose navy T-shirt and got changed, making sure my door was closed and the curtains were closed. After I got changed I opened the curtains and laid down on my bed. I fell into the darkness of sleep shortly after, thoughts of my past and for some reason, unknown to me, Zero.

**A/N: Please review!**


	7. Authors Note 2

**A/N: hey guys, i just want to say that the next update won't be for a while as i'm re-watching the series so i can start writing in with the series though i'll update as soon as i can so please don't be angry at me. **


	8. Chapter 6: Night of Vampires

**Chapter 6: Night of Vampires**

**A/N: YAY! New chapter! please forgive me for not update for forever! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

I sat up suddenly in my bed; looking around the room I saw nothing out of the ordinary, the cream curtains moving slightly in the breeze of the slightly open window. I swivelled out of the sheets and stood up, I walled to the window and opened it fully, and the cool breeze entered my room and gently caressed my face. The faint smell of blood caught my attention from the faintness of it and the direction of the wind it was coming from the direction of the class building, where the night class was located at the moment.

I ran to my bag and grabbed my gun and waist holster and clipped it around my waist, I quickly slipped my socks and boots on. I jogged quickly back to my window and looked down to create my fall route, the fall looked around 15 meters, a tree stood a few meters away from the building tall enough for me to land without sever injury. I launched myself out the window and fell for a few meters; I landed carefully on the thick branch, pausing briefly to regain balance. I flipped gracefully off the branch and fell softly into a roll. I ran in the direction that the blood was coming from. The smell getting stronger the further I ran.

"Who is it?!" I heard Yuki demand. I ran faster, my senses heightening in attempt to find her.

A smooth, deep male voice replied casually, I reached a clearing near the wall of the class rooms soon after. Two day class students were standing near the edge of the clearing, looks of fright and confusion obvious on their faces. Yuuki stood in front of the two girls in a defensive pose holding her Artemis rod in an offensive position. This was blocked carelessly than no other but by Akatsuki, the rod zapped and sparked at the contact with a vampire. Aidou was standing behind him, his stance smug and confident, a look that was not uncommon on a vampire and another reason why I dislike them so much. A sweeter smell came to my attention, one that had been there since before I reached the clearing, I mentally slapped myself temporary ignoring my senses, when I was consumed by my thoughts. I jumped into the tree in front of me and concentrated on masking my scent so I wouldn't be notice by anyone unless I was seen or heard. I manoeuvred myself so I was hidden and had a clear view of what was happening below. I readjusted myself silently so I was secure in the tree.

"Oh! No way!" I heard the longer haired girl started.

"Kain Akatsuki and Aidou Hanabusa from the night class!" the other squealed and the grabbed each other's hands and jumped excitedly.

"Ah… we smelt blood, so we just had to come see what happened." Aidou said smoothly, pushing away Yuuki's rod with his finger, while Akatsuki licked his wound from the rod. "You're so cruel Yuuki" he continued, looking down momentarily and closing his eyes, he looked back up and opened his once brilliant aqua eyes now a glowing red "we… just wanted to come look" his closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, the wind ruffling his hair. "Ah, it smells so good" he sighed. He opened his now normal aqua eyes and cocked his head, looking half asleep.

"Oh no, what should we do?" the shorter haired girl fangirled and grabbed the longer haired one's arm.

"He said we smell nice!" The one with longer hair swooned, her hands resting under her chin dreamily.

" Aidou-senpai," Yuuki started seriously, Aidou smiling and strolled casually towards her, Akatsuki's attention was drawn from the sky back to Yuuki at the seriousness of her voice "If you lay a single finger on them, I'll…" she drifted off as Aidou grabbed her rod with one hand and placed his other atop of hers.

"Did you fall?" he asked curiously, Yuuki stepped back slightly and gasped, taken aback by the comment. Akatsuki placed his hands in his pockets and calmly observed. "The good smell I was talking about…" he elaborated, moving his hand down to the top of her wrist, her hand tensed as his hand lifted hers from the rod, "is your own blood Yuuki-chan"

"_The other smell must have been hers and the first ones must be one of the other day class students" _I thought to myself.

Aidou pulled Yuuki's hand up to his mouth sternly.

"S-senpai…" Yuuki struggled and tried to pull away, though there was no use.

"You are really tempting me…" he said his eyes melding into a glowing red, "really…" he finished, his fangs protruding from his mouth as he bit down on Yuuki's palm.

"A fang?!" the long haired girl exclaimed, startled by its sudden appearance.

"A vampire?!" The other exclaimed her hand going up to her mouth in surprise.

Aidou tugged Yuuki closer to him, making her drop her rod. I slowly manoeuvred myself so I wouldn't attract any attention to myself so I could grab my gun that was hard to grab in my current position in the tree without losing balance.

"Senpai, stop it!" Yuuki demanded as his hand went around her shoulders and continued drinking from her palm. "A-Aidou-senpai!" She said a bit louder this time, trying to tug his hand off hers with the other one. He lifted his head from her palm.

"I still want more," he said softly, the day class students drooling in the background fainted at this comment, to which I rolled my eyes and tried to get my gun prom its pouch on my hip. Aidou brushed Yuuki's collar aside to expose her neck, Yuuki tried to pull away from his touch though her struggling was no use against his enhanced strength. "May I drink from your neck?" he asked rhetorically. I jumped down from the tree as Yuuki started talking, her voice masking my landing.

"n-n-n-no, you c-can't!" she stuttered frightened "I won't let you!" she said pulling away.

"Hanabu-" Akatsuki started as I took aim at Aidou, though he was interrupted as Zero appeared and pulled Yuuki out of his grasp and aimed at his head, the chain attached to his gun chinking from the movement.

"Drinking blood within school grounds is strictly prohibited" he said, his voice dripping with disdain. Aidou looked at him over his shoulder with annoyance, a toned down version of the same emotion was set on Akatsuki's features as well. "Getting drunk at the scent of blood and showing you're true self, vampire…" he continued in disgust his face hardened and emotionless.

"Zero, don't!" Yuuki yelled.

"But it was just a taste." Aidou replied, licking his lips.

At that I let off a shot that hit the tree behind him an inch above his head making a blue spell mark around where it impacted with the tree, remembering the headmasters words to not kill the night class, but if I couldn't do that I would at least let them know that I will if I think it should come to it, and at the moment, it was getting pretty close to that. Zero apparently had the same idea, his shot landing on the other tree near Aidou his making a purple spell around where it landed.

"Th… That was scary!" Aidou exclaimed, suddenly looking like an adorable little kid.

No one apart from Akatsuki seemed to noticing the second shot. He looked from the shot and then towards me in bewilderment, his eyes scanned the area where I was, passing over me twice before landing on me in recognition. I gave him a glare in return.

"Idiot! Why did you shoot?!" Yuuki yelled, pushing his gun arm up so the gun was facing the sky.

A pureblood sent came to my attention, my guard increasing. I noticed Akatsuki look up a where the shot landed a few feet above his head and sigh as the sigil around the bullet disappeared.

"Could you lower your Bloody Rose?" a voice interrupted the question more of a demand, Kuran emerged from out of nowhere walking casually towards Aidou, and all attention was instantly drawn to him. Yuki removed her grasp on zero as he moved his arm down to a comfortable shooting height though not aiming it. Aidou looked scared out of his wits and Akatsuki just face-palmed and held his head in embarrassment. "And could you please lower yours as well?" he said as I moved my aim towards him, everyone looked confused as I stepped out from my spot, slightly lowering it though not fully. "It's very dangerous to us."

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki almost swooned and stepped in front of Zero. Kuran stopped beside Aidou who was now frozen in a mixture of terror and humiliation.

"I'll take charge of these fools." He said and lifted Aidou up by the back of his collar, I kind of felt sorry for the dude, the key words being kind of. "The Chairman will be waiting for a report on this." He continued, Aidou looking more and more terrified by the second.

"Dorm Head… Kuran…" Aidou sighed in defeated.

"Is that okay, Kiryuu-kun?" Kuran finished almost menacingly.

"Zero…" Yuuki turned awaiting his answer.

"Take them with you, Kura-senpai." He said with even more disgust and hate dripping off his words while placing his gun back in his blazer.

Kuran looked towards me asking the same question with his eyes, I shrugged and he looked at Akatsuki, in acceptance of my answer. "Kain?" he addressed, Akatsuki straightened up, a look of fear on his face. "Why didn't you stop Aidou?" he started threateningly "you're responsible for this, too." Akatsuki sighed in acceptance. "Well then, as for those two girls, we'll erase their memories of tonight and take them to the Chairman." He said, speaking mainly to Yuuki.

Kuran's body guard jumped down from the trees behind the fainted day class students obediently, startling Yuuki in the process. The silent vampire slowly erased their memories. I made my way from the tree's and stood beside zero and Yuuki, feeling very out of place in my pyjamas though not paying any mind to it.

"Is that ok?" Kuran continued.

"Ah, yes… Please do." Yuuki stuttered.

"I'm sorry if this has brought up any… bad memories, Yuuki" Kuran said, a hint of sincerity in his maroon eyes.

"No, it's fine." She assured hastily. "He hardly did anything." She said hiding her wound behind her back."

"We're going." Zero said and grabbed Yuuki's hand from behind her back and tugged her along behind him.

"Hey, Zero!" she said stumbling before walking after him, "what is it!?"

I looked at the group of vampires then at the retreating couple. "I'm just gonna go now" I say then walk of in the same direction of Yuuki and Zero, putting my gun in the pocket on my hip as I walked.

"Zero!" I hear Yuuki say "you're being rude to Kaname-senpai!" she said loudly.

"It smells too much like blood over there…" I heard him growl "it was making me sick"

They stopped on a small bridge over a stream, I watched them from the edge of the trees just off the path, feeling dejected I waited for them to cross. Zero undid his tie and pulled it off.

"Zero?" Yuuki asked, startled by the sudden action. Zero grabbed her injured hand and rapped the tie around it so that it was acting as a bandage.

"The fact that they like that smell…" he said sternly "is proof that they're really just animals." He said and continued walking. My heart sank at hearing those words from him, the amount of self-loathing from those few words. He left Yuuki standing in the middle of the bridge, her hand where he left it when he finished bandaging it up with his tie.

I walked back to the dorms by myself, thoughts of the events of this evening. The moment between Yuuki and Zero broke my heart. I didn't know why Zero had been able to gain my trust and my heart so fast, I don't even know him, and he doesn't even like me. What am I saying, I don't feel anything for Zero, sure, he's attractive, and he's nice under that rough protective coating and overall perfect… I do not have feelings for him... Maybe… Possibly... not. *sigh*what have I done, why am I getting attached!? Feelings are confusing, that's why it takes me so long to open up to people and then I'm just giving away my trust to a vampire! Though he's nothing like a vampire, *sigh*.

I reached my dorm and went in, I walked to my wardrobe and took my shoes and socks off, I then unclipped my gun and left it in a pile next to my bag. I then closed the window slightly and closed the curtains. Walking to my bed I lifted my pillow to check that my emergency knife was there seeing that it was, I got back to my bed and went to sleep. My head swimming with my newly found realisation of my feelings towards a certain silver haired hunter.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I hope no one has left me on this long tedious journey and I hope those who are reading it will stick with me till the end, even if that means in another 4 years. This is based on the first episode of the anime, and I was wondering what you guys think, should I keep to the anime and write a chapter per episode or do every second chapter on an episode or just do a really loosely based thing? Review or PM me what you think!**

**Reviews and follows and favourites are always appreciated. PM me if you want to talk, I'm always happy to chat to people who share my interests! Follow me on tumblr at .com if you want, I'll follow you back! And watch me on deviant art if you want to tourcher yourself with my horrible drawings, I don't upload much because it takes me like a month to draw something decent if I actually bother to finish it. I'm stopping now… that would probably be good…**

**Ja-ne! **


End file.
